


How Do You Spell Love?

by SummerSnowflake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is very complicated. So complicated that some of these kids think there should be a class on it. Things like love letters, pianos, fashion shows, and yandere girls are what keeps these friends and lovers together. Rated T for characters I can't exclude, mature implications, and the yandere girl in the distant future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> The main/first ship will be Prucan and there will be others here and there. Also, I do not ship Usuk. If you don't like that, then please leave. I can ship anything other than Usuk. Some ships in the future include Gerita, Spamano, Fruk, and others that I don't want to admit right now...

How do you spell love? You don't spell it- you feel it.

A. A. Milne

Matthew felt a tap on his neck and he didn't dare look back. He felt another tap and heard a sigh behind him.

"Mattie..."

Oh, shut up, Alfred. Matthew felt like turning and strangling his brother. He couldn't do that, though. Everybody—except for Alfred—was focusing on the current lesson. Alfred was too preoccupied with other thoughts which drove Matthew insane.

Take yesterday for example when Alfred actually had the nerve to shoot a spitball at Matthew's neck. It wasn't low, it was just plain stupid. Who shoots spitballs in high school? Actually, who even shoots spitballs these days? When Matthew caught Alfred outside the classroom and asked what he was doing, Alfred only laughed and walked away. A normal twin brother would sprint after Alfred and perform the crab hold on him or something of the sort. Matthew, though, only watched the more energetic twin prance through the hallway and get yelled at Mrs. Smith, the geometry teacher. Matthew clenched his balled fists and huffed before proceeding to walk to his locker.

Speaking of yesterday, something weird happened that day. When Matthew opened his locker, an envelope slipped out and fell at his feet. He stared at it in confusion before Francis Bonnefoy picked it up for him and let out his signature laugh.

"What's this?" Francis said teasingly. "It might be a love letter, _Matthieu_."

Matthew took the letter away from Francis and looked it over. It couldn't be. There is no way someone could like him. He was too invisible and far too shy to be seen or noticed. Who would ever like him? It was obviously not for him. Maybe the sender got the wrong locker. To Matthew's left was Francis. That seemed plausible... and a bit creepy. On Matthew's right was a smart Japanese boy that didn't talk much called Kiku. They talked sometimes and were starting out friends, but the both of them were very reserved causing a small wall between them. From what Matthew could truthfully see, it could be Francis, but there was a very slim chance it could be for Kiku. Matthew then remembered a very crucial fact: though Francis was popular—and slightly creepy, he never got love letters. All the girls would give their letters to him face to face. Matthew shook his head. No way! This can't be his! Who even wrote love letters these days, anyways?

"Hello, Matthew-san."

Matthew looked over to his right. Kiku greeted him with a small bow and politely smiled. His ebony hair fell and swept back when he bowed and straightened. Matthew smiled back.

"Hi, Kiku."

"How was class?"

"Fine," Matthew answered. "What's your next subject?"

"I'm having geometry next." Kiku quickly switched his books and sighed. "I'm still tired from last night."

This piqued Matthew's curiosity. "What were you doing?"

Kiku opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly shut it. He shifted to the right and saw that no one was there. "I like drawing manga."

"Oh, that's cool!" Matthew said, genuinely interested. "Can I see your work some time?"

Kiku cracked a small smile. "Sure."

Matthew enjoyed the times he got Kiku to smile like that. He seemed so sensitive and introverted. It was nice to know that not everyone in the school was immediately enthusiastic and had lots of friends. Those kids made it looks so easy being popular and liked by everyone. Everybody seemed to be always talking and moving, energetically bonding with all the students on the first day of school. Alfred was like that. He was seen almost everywhere with a smile on his face, and people liked him a lot, though he could be annoying at times. Girls even gossiped about him during breaks! Matthew's eyes shot back to the letter. Oh, no. Maybe that was what happened. A girl must have thought he was Alfred and given the letter to him instead. He sighed. How would he fix this now?

And yet, a day later, Matthew still hasn't figured anything out. Truth be told, he wasn't actually listening to the lecture at all. He was wondering how to fix the letter problem until Alfred started bothering him again. What was up with that kid?

"Alfred," the teacher called, "is something the matter?"

Alfred sat up and glanced at the teacher. "Hm?"

"Are you paying attention at all?"

"Yes."

Liar, Matthew thought. Though, he wasn't listening as well, so he couldn't judge him much. The teacher stared at Alfred before continuing the boring lecture. Matthew let out a slow sigh and rested his head on his hand. He couldn't focus on the subject at all. It didn't matter if he was talking about the lecture or the letter; he really couldn't concentrate.

After the lesson, Matthew caught Alfred's jacket and stopped him from walking away. "Alfred, I need your help."

"With what?" His brother gave him a quizzical look. Alfred moved Matthew's hand away and repeated his question in different words. "What do I need to do?"

Matthew fished the letter out of his pocket. "Um, this. I don't know why I have it." He showed the envelope to Alfred. "I have no idea who sent it, and I haven't read it yet so I don't know what's inside."

Alfred raised a brow. "Then why don't you read it?"

The other twin almost shook his head vigorously. "What if I'm not supposed to read it?"

"Well, then why do you have it?" Alfred asked. "If you're the one who receives it, you might as well read it. It's the sender's mistake if you're not supposed to be the one to get it."

They started walking down the hallway to their lockers. "O- okay." Matthew's fingers shook as he started ripping open the envelope. He slipped the letter out of the envelope and looked at Alfred. Alfred stared at the letter expectantly. Matthew opened the letter and Alfred leaned towards Matthew in order to read the letter.

_Dear Matthew Williams,_

_Alfred glanced at his brother. "Looks like it's for you, Mattie." Matthew blushed out of embarrassment._

_I've been admiring you for a while now, and I just wanted to let you know how much I like you._

_-Your secret admirer_

Matthew stared at the letter. There were so many things wrong with the message. First of all, it was addressed to him. Who actually knows that he exists? Second of all, it was a love letter just like he thought—and a very short and abrupt one at that. Lastly, the signature looked like the person erased and wrote over many, many times. Possibly wondering if it would be right to sign it as "Your secret admirer". Matthew didn't really blame them for the last part. If it was him, he would probably be too embarrassed to even think of writing those three words down let alone his actual name.

"Ooh," Alfred grinned, "you have a secret admirer!"

Matthew blushed. "I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Francis appeared behind Matthew and grinned at the sight of the letter. "Oh? I was right. Aren't you popular?"

"I'm not popular," Matthew mumbled. He folded the letter and pushed it into the envelope. "What should I do about it?"

"I could go around asking any girls if they know anything about it," Alfred said.

"No way. That's too embarrassing." Matthew sighed as he reached his locker.

Alfred's brows furrowed together. "Then I don't know what to do! I'm heading to my locker now." He left, leaving Matthew with Francis.

"Matthew," Francis began, "all you have to do is keep receiving her letters."

Matthew bit his lip. It couldn't be that easy. It didn't make sense that he should continue thinking that the letter is a normal part of his high school life. His mind went crazy with this single letter. What if I actually know the sender? What if I'm a dense and oblivious idiot? He almost shook his head at the thought. If I was oblivious, I wouldn't have been able to even think that. Matthew then stopped. What if the sender appeared and properly confessed?

He opened his locker. No, that would never happen. At least, not now. And to his unfortunate luck, a letter fluttered out of his locker. He felt Francis' grin as the other boy switched his textbooks. Matthew picked up the letter and groaned aloud. This was not good.

"Matthew-san? Are you alright?" Kiku asked.

Matthew turned his head to Kiku and smiled. "I'm just a bit frustrated. It's no big deal."

"You can always tell me anything if you need help." Kiku returned the polite smile.

"Read it!" Francis said frantically, holding in his excitement.

Kiku looked at the envelope in Matthew's hands. "What is that?"

Matthew opened his mouth to respond, but the hyperactive Francis answered for him. "It's a love letter! Matthew has a secret admirer!"

The shy boy blushed as Francis explained the situation. Kiku listened with his eyes still hovering over the letter.

"I suggest you read the letter and take action once you know what else the admirer reveals."

Matthew nodded and opened the envelope. It was a silver-gray color like the first envelope. He pulled out the letter and gulped.

_Dear Matthew,_

_I know that I this is the second letter I have sent, but I would like to ask a favor. Please meet me after school in the library._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Matthew's stomach lurched and he felt like skipping the rest of the school day. Like the sender wrote, it was only the second letter! How could she just write a request like that on the second day?

"Guys," Matthew mumbled, "can you help me?"

* * *

 

Alfred shut his locker loudly. What was up with Matthew? He should have listened to him. It wasn't like Alfred was particularly angry, he just wished that Matthew could have taken up on his offer. He sighed and leaned his back on his locker, watching the other students shuffle in the hallway.

"What's up?"

He turned his head to his left and a boy with platinum blond hair appeared. The boy wasn't necessarily on good terms with Alfred, but they weren't sworn enemies. He noticed he was wearing the same gray hoodie he usually wore.

"My brother," Alfred muttered.

"What about him?" The boy opened his locker and switched books, though he never payed too much attention in class.

Alfred sighed before continuing. "Romance problems..." He saw the boy look at him strangely, and Alfred realized what he had said and the possible insinuations it could have. "Not like that!"

The boy looked away and back to Alfred. "I actually wasn't thinking of anything weird until you said that last sentence."

Alfred groaned and facepalmed. He was such an idiot! He would never let himself forget that now...

"What kind of romance problems?" The boy copied Alfred's position and watched the moving students in front of him.

"Someone sent him a love letter," Alfred answered.

The boy let out a scoff. "That would never happen to my brother."

When he said this, a boy three lockers to Alfred's right leaned back to glare at him. "What?"

"Nothing, Ludwig," the boy sang.

"Gilbert," Alfred sighed, "you're too weird."

"Hm." Gilbert looked down to the floor and studied a black skid mark. "You're one to talk."

Alfred huffed. "Shut up."

"What if your brother decides to go out with the admirer? Will you hate that person?"

Alfred furrowed his brows and grumbled. "It depends on who it is. And what she wants to do with Mattie. I'll scare her away if I have to."

Gilbert looked away before answering. "Good luck."

* * *

 

Matthew ran out the building quickly, trying to catch Alfred. If only he had received the letter before lunch, then he'd be able to talk to Alfred about it. He quickly muttered excuses as he ran through the crowd until he finally caught Alfred by his jacket hood.

"What-!"

"Alfred, I need to talk to you!" Matthew panted, pulling his brother back to the school.

"Why are you bringing me back to my jail cell?" Alfred mumbled, walking through the hallway.

"The sender wants to meet me," Matthew looked over to Alfred who had a surprised look on his face, "today."

"Today?!" He stopped walking and pulled Matthew back. "It's just the second day, and if the girl really wanted to meet you then she should have done so on the first day!"

"That's what I thought," Matthew said. He pushed away Alfred's hand on his arm. "But Francis said that I should just get it over with."

"Don't _listen_ to Francis," Alfred growled. "Just because he's French, doesn't mean he's good at dating and girlfriends."

"That's not the _problem_ ," Matthew whined. "It's... because she wants to meet me."

Alfred stared at his brother incredulously. He couldn't understand what was happening with Matthew. He was never this whiny or reluctant to do something. Usually, he would talk his way out of it, but all he cared about right now was getting Alfred to find a solution. Like that would ever happen. Dream on, Mattie. "Why?"

"Because I'll definitely reject her," Matthew replied.

The twin sighed and almost hung his head in disappointment. "You shouldn't reject someone you haven't met yet. It's really rude." He studied Matthew. His body shook and his hands wrung the hem of his shirt. Something is definitely going on. He racked his brain for help. Alfred almost gasped when he reached a possible answer. "Are you-"

Matthew peered down at his phone. "Crap! I'm keeping her!" He gave Alfred one last pleading look and left to find the library. Matthew ran down the hallway, a small light inside hoping that Alfred, Francis, or anyone at all would run over to him and help.

* * *

 

He entered the library, looking around the bookshelves. He wondered what kind of girl this was. What did picking a library have to do with her personality? Is she studious? Maybe she likes reading. Matthew actually enjoyed the thought of having a reading buddy. If they couldn't be a couple, they could always be friends, right?

Matthew loved the library. It was quiet and he liked the smell of the inked pages. He enjoyed reading very much. When he was in elementary he finished the _Harry Potter_ series in less than a month. He loved that series. It was what welcomed him to the world of reading. When he finished that series he continued to a fiction series about Greek mythology. He had finished reading most of the books setting in that universe in middle school. Now he liked looking at mystery. He felt like reading Sherlock Holmes mystery novels ever since he watched an episode of BBC's Sherlock, though he knew that the character personalities would differ greatly when you compare the novels with the show.

Matthew couldn't help but look at some of the books as he searched the library for the admirer. There were a few books he would like to try reading. He smiled as he felt at home. He was looking at a small table displaying a few science fiction books when he realized someone was looking at him. Matthew turned his head to see a boy sitting at a rectangular table. The boy was toying with the globe beside him as he was staring at Matthew. In front of the boy was a dictionary opened to a page defining words starting with "L".

"Hi," Matthew greeted with a polite smile. "Do you know if there is a girl waiting here?"

The boy suddenly tensed, as if realizing something. He quickly loosened up and grinned at Matthew. He shook his head. Matthew couldn't help but find the boy entertaining as he spun the globe once with his index finger and stopped it. Matthew walked a little closer. The boy had platinum blond hair and his eyes were almost too red a color. He wore a gray hoodie over a black T-shirt and plain jeans.

"So it's just you?" Matthew asked, surprised that the girl hadn't appeared yet.

"Well..." the boy said, "and you."

Matthew chuckled. The boy was... something. Wow, that was a sentence you would use when you were talking about troublesome people or people you liked. Matthew walked over to the boy and continued. "I guess we should head home then. There's no reason for me to stay if she's not here, and you shouldn't be staying here either."

There was a pause in the air, and it hovered until the boy opened his mouth. "There's always a reason to stay."

Matthew was shocked. He didn't look the type to be so mature and... thoughtful. There were reasons why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Matthew almost groaned at his wordplay. "Like?"

The boy looked up quickly at Matthew. "You don't have to stay for the girl you were looking for. You can stay for other reasons... like reading a book."

Matthew sat down across from the boy. "What's-"

"I'm Gilbert," the boy answered. Gilbert heard a small chuckle from Matthew.

Matthew talked a little with Gilbert, but he still wondered what happened to the girl. She was the one who told him to meet at the library. She was the one who had a crush. This isn't Matthew's fault at all. It was strange how the only other person here was...

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?" Gilbert watched as Matthew's happy expression turned a bit serious. He bit his lip as he wondered what would happen next.

"I was supposed to meet someone here..." Matthew didn't want to back down now. He stared into Gilbert's eyes to keep from turning away. Those eyes were almost too red. "Do you know that person?"

"I-" Gilbert cut himself off. He paused, knowing that something was already revealed. He stood and picked up his backpack from the floor. "I might not." He walked away hurriedly.

"Wait," Matthew said. Gilbert turned his head slightly, only to let his eyes be captured by beautiful purple circles. "If you know something," Matthew continued slowly, hoping he would get something out of Gilbert to ease his suspicions, "please tell me. You can trust me."

Gilbert was lost. He couldn't raise his voice to his usual volume. He could only stare helplessly at Matthew's eyes, believing in the boy's words. But Gilbert couldn't tell Matthew the truth. "Maybe some other time."

Matthew noticed Gilbert's lips curve upwards. He didn't grin. It was a somewhat saddened and forced smile. And when he realized that, Gilbert was already gone.


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I close my eyes and wish hard enough, this chapter will just write itself.

It was one of those fine little love stories that can make you smile in your sleep at night.

Hunter S. Thompson

Alfred grimaced at the sight of Matthew in his own bed. Matthew laid on his stomach, face in Alfred's pillow. Alfred had tried poking him, yelling at him, threatening him, and pushing him off the bed, but none of them proved successful at getting Matthew out of the bed. Alfred was really tired from practicing football! He huffed as he watched his brother sulk. Alfred was sitting in his chair and pouted angrily. _How long is Matthew going to just lay there?! Why is he even laying on my bed when he's always complaining about how much it smells like sweat?!_ Alfred moved out of the chair and stood at the side of his bed. He swiftly pulled the pillow out from under Matthew's head and quickly hit his brother's back with it.

"Get out of my bed!" Alfred continued hitting him with the pillow. "Stop wimping out and at least let me lie in my own bed!"

Matthew begrudgingly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Alfred quickly lied down and sighed. Finally, he was in his bed. Well, he could have taken over Matthew's, but it smelled a lot like maple syrup. Alfred was perfectly comfortable until Matthew let his back fall and his head hit Alfred's stomach. A wheeze of air escaped Alfred's system and he smothered his brother's face with his left hand. Alfred grumbled before speaking.

"So?"

His twin was quiet and still. He didn't even bother moving Alfred's hand. Under Alfred's hand, he could feel that Matthew's face was scrunched up in a confused and upset face. What happened after he had left the school?

"She..." Matthew started, "she wasn't there."

Alfred quickly sat up, startling his brother. He lifted his hand off his brother's face. "What?! No way!" His face contorted in anger. He couldn't believe that girl had the nerve! Okay, so maybe Matthew was older than him and it was a bit weird for the younger twin looking out for the older one, but it definitely angered Alfred deeply. "I promise I'll find her! And I'll- okay, maybe I won't beat her up because I can't hit girls, but I will teach her a lesson!"

"No, Alfred..." Matthew mumbled, "Because I'm pretty sure the sender was there."

The other sibling raised a brow. "What? But you said that she wasn't," Alfred suddenly realized, and his eyes widened in surprise, "there."

Matthew sat up and let out a sigh. "At least, I think he was the one who sent it. He didn't tell me."

"What is this guy? A coward?" Alfred accused. "What's the point of meeting up with you and not telling you anything?"

"Well, he probably knew that I was expecting... someone else entirely." Matthew couldn't look at Alfred. He was too busy drawing circles in the floor with his foot.

Now Alfred was curious. "What did he look like? Did you talk to him? What's his personality? Is he nice? If he's not nice, I'll punch him in the face. What did you talk to him about? Did he do anything to you? I'll kill him if he did. Was it obvious that he wrote the letter? Did he tell you he wrote the letter? Did he have ulterior motives? Was he doing it on a dare or bet? Is he hiding something? Do you think he's hiding something?"

"Calm down," Matthew said, almost laughing. Alfred's questions had reminded him about earlier. The way he talked to Gilbert about what classes they took, or what they liked to do in their free time. He remembered the way Gilbert's eyes would sneak up and down his face, like he was trying to capture the way Matthew looked right then and etch it into his mind to store forever. Matthew chuckled when he caught Gilbert staring at him, thinking nothing of it. Gilbert had reddened slightly at that, possibly hoping Matthew didn't think strangely of him. "He's nice, I guess. I only talked for five minutes; I don't know everything about that guy."

Alfred sighed. "Well, I guess it's okay then." He literally kicked Matthew off his bed and laid back down. "I shouldn't have been so worried. I thought you were crying."

Matthew stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I wasn't crying. It would be stupid to cry over that." He stood up and gave him a dirty look. "You didn't have to kick me."

The twin hummed a tune to himself. "I can't hear you," he sang. He continued humming and fished his phone out his jean pocket. "I can't hear you!"

Matthew just gave him a dirtier look. Alfred had initiated the game of 'I can't hear you'. When the two boys were little, and one had said something, the game would begin. It all started when Alfred called Matthew a tattle-tale when he had accidentally broken the coffee table in the living room. Matthew was angry at Alfred at that time because as Alfred broke the table, he had also ruined Matthew's painting of the sun. Alfred kept on calling him a tattle-tale throughout the day, but all Matthew had to retaliate was his own voice. "I can't hear you! I can't hear you!"

"Shut up," Matthew said, back in present time. "You don't even have a reason to say that."

Alfred only huffed and started up an gaming app. Matthew watched Alfred for any hints of a retort. They were silent until Matthew gave up. "I'm going to bed." He walked out of Alfred's room and swerved away from Maple and Goblin who happily followed one of their owners to his room. Matthew retreated back to the opposite direction to bring the two down to the dogs' beds. The labradors quickly turned as well, wagging their tails happily as they followed Matthew.

Alfred turned his phone off and set it on his desk and stood up to turn off the light. He got into bed and turned to his side as he tried to fall asleep. The hum of silence lay over his head and his mind suddenly went crazy. So many things kept him awake. He couldn't sleep like this. He tried getting into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, but that was after he realized that he forgot something.

* * *

 

Matthew yawned as he scooped the dog food into the two food bowls. Alfred was beside him, placing the water-filled bowls next to the other two. They tiredly stood up and stretched. The two dogs quickly jumped to the bowls of food and water. The boys went to wash their hands before eating breakfast themselves.

"Matthew! Alfred!" their mother called out. "I'm going now!" With that, the shut of the door resounded throughout the home. The two boys were left alone with the dogs.

Alfred wolfed down the food quickly. He wanted to get to the bathroom before Matthew. He knew from personal experience that his brother took a long time to finish getting ready for any occasion. Though, the other could say the same himself. Matthew took his time, but he definitely wanted to get to the bathroom first. It was a race to the finish. And the finish line was the bathroom door.

The chair was pushed back and Alfred quickly stood up. "I'm heading to the bathroom-" At that moment, Matthew stood up as well. They sent each other death glares before sprinting to the stairs and towards the bathroom.

"I got here first!"

"I was!"

Both of them were glaring at each other and struggling to open the door without letting the other in. At least this time no one was thrown to the floor. Alfred got in trouble the last two times he did that. They let go of the handle and thus began the battle.

* * *

 

_"Salut, Matthieu! Ca va?"_ *

Matthew smiled politely at Francis as he appeared next to him. "I'm doing fine."

"May I ask what happened to the love letter?" Francis smirked and raised a brow.

"Uh..." Matthew looked away, "I guess things are pretty normal for now."

"Oh, what?" Francis gasped dramatically. "That can't be true! To receive a love letter isn't so you can spend your days normally, _Matthieu!_ It's so you can spend your days with someone special!"

His purple eyes averted from Francis. "Things were going fine." He did not want to tell Francis about this. Yet. He would tell him later when he wouldn't attract the attention of the entire hallway. "I'll tell you more during class."

Francis studied Matthew's face and realized that the other might actually be telling the truth about yesterday. "Okay."

* * *

 

Alfred hummed a tune to himself as he walked to his locker. Maybe getting up for school wasn't fun, but he definitely would make the best out of it. He waved to a couple friends as he snaked his way around the crowd of students. He was almost at his locker, but a particular face of a certain person caught his eye.

"Uh, Gil? What's up?"

Gilbert jumped. He slowly turned his head to Alfred and the blond could see that he looked a bit paler (if he could get any paler) than usual. The albino stared at Alfred, waiting for something unfortunate to befall him. Though, Alfred didn't understand why the other boy would look like that. It wasn't like he was out to get him... Should he be?

"Are you okay?"

"'m fine," Gilbert mumbled. "What's up?"

Alfred debated whether or not he should tell Gilbert about Matthew's situation. "Well..." Wait a minute. That's what he forgot! "I forgot to get his name..." He sighed.

"Whose?"

The blue eyes trailed up, meeting Gilbert's red eyes. "I forgot to ask something." _What if he knows who the guy is? What if it was a bad idea?_ "It's nothing."

Gilbert watched Alfred stuff his locker with his backpack. His face calmed. "Oh." But when Alfred shut his locker, his blue eyes studied Gilbert again. Did he seem suspicious to Alfred? He didn't have any way out of this, so he excused himself to go see his brother. "I need to talk to Ludwig..."

* * *

 

_So?_ Francis slipped the paper to Matthew.

_What do you hope happened?_

_A cute little girl that likes reading books and enjoys photography confessed to you and you asked her on a date?_

_No._

_Am I close?_

_Not at all._

_Tell me already!_

_Likes sports._

_Oh? Strange. I thought someone into you would be more into arts. And?_

_Loud and talkative._

_I really did get this girl wrong._

_Didn't confess to me._

Francis read the note over ten times before realizing that he was indeed reading this. _What?! Matthew, what happened?!_

_You know what else?_

_…_

_Not a girl._

Francis had to keep from gasping aloud. He covered his mouth and looked to the teacher before sending another message. _Don't tell me you didn't realize he was the admirer and he didn't want to upset you!_

_Actually..._ Matthew wondered what to write next. _I asked if a girl was there, but he said it was just us. And he never said anything about the letter and I didn't know it was him until he was about to leave. When I asked he didn't say anything._

Francis pressed his fingers to his temples. He regained his composure and asked about the boy. _Looks? Personality? Nice? If he isn't nice, I'll make sure to beat him for you. I have a squad, you know._

Matthew sighed. Francis was just like Alfred. _He looks fine. He seems funny and energetic. He's really nice. Please don't beat him up._

Francis looked at Matthew. Oh, no. He was going to get out everything. _Is he hot/sexy? Or is he cute? You have to answer._

The other boy sighed again. What was up with this question? It wasn't like he had a particular taste, and even if he did, it wouldn't matter if he doesn't like him back the same way. He tried a way out of the situation. _I don't know. I can't really say._

The French boy pondered for a moment before coming to a different approach. _Name? I know everybody. I'll be able to tell who he is._

Matthew scribbled down the answer quickly. He passed it to Francis and wrote some notes down. He was used to passing notes and class at the same time. Besides, the teacher would never notice him passing notes with another person. He even fell asleep in class once, and no one even knew. When Francis received the note, Matthew didn't realize how much attention Francis would attract.

His eyes merely glimpsed at the paper, but that was enough to send Francis' breath into a loud gasp. Students around him stared, and soon the entire class was staring. The teacher stopped the lecture and eyed Francis.

"What's going on?"

Francis shook his head. "Nothing..." He glanced at Matthew and crushed the paper in his hand.

Matthew looked at him in confusion, but paid no attention to the paper. Did he really know this person? And if he gasped that loud... was he that bad? Matthew couldn't help but think that it was bad. Even the small light of hope inside of him flickered out when he saw Francis' worried smile.

* * *

 

"What's up, Francis?" A boy wearing a red beanie over his mess of brown hair hopped to his side. He was simply dressed: black T-shirt, jeans, and old sneakers. He looked at Francis with his green eyes and his face fell slightly. "Did something happen?"

"No, Antonio..." Francis glanced around before continuing. They were heading towards their lockers, and they were in different hallways so he had to be quick. "Is Gil around right now?" he whispered.

"No. Why?" Now the other boy was very worried. What did Gilbert have to do with this?

Francis turned to his friend fully. "Did he ever tell you anything about his crush?"

Antonio's eyes widened. "Wha... Crush? I never even knew he had one!" He watched as Francis groaned and facepalmed.

"Really..." He placed his hands on Antonio's shoulders. "Then I have to tell you something!"

"What? Hurry, I have to get to class and so do you."

"He's trying to confess to someone!" Francis whisper-yelled.

Letting his jaw drop, Antonio couldn't believe it. "Our little Gil? Isn't this exciting?! Will it be easy?"

"Yes and no." Francis answered. Antonio gave him an incredulous look, but he continued. "While I would love to play matchmaker for my two friends, it doesn't look like it will be easy."

"But if it's easy," Antonio said, grinning, "you would have never told me. And It's only exciting when you tell me about it."

"You're right. It's time to play matchmaker! That means we're down one count," Francis mumbled. "It's just you and me."

Antonio's grin widened. "Trust me," he sauntered down the hallway, "it's not just us."

Francis raised a brow in confusion. He followed after Antonio quickly but bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," he said. He was about to compliment the girl, but she continued walking, mumbling her apology. He looked back but suddenly decided not to run after her and head to Antonio instead.

The girl brushed long, caramel locks out of her face and power walked down the hall. She had textbooks for the geometry honors class in her hand as she glanced around, hoping nobody was following. She turned a corner, coming across a deserted hallway. It was rare for the students to use this hallway since all of the rooms here weren't in use. She ducked into the closest one which had a peculiar sign on it. When she entered the room, several others were sitting in chairs waiting for her. The girl's lips turned up, a malicious grin showing.

"I found our next subjects."

* * *

 

"Ah..." Matthew looked up to meet red eyes. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert looked a bit shocked at first, but regained his calm composure soon after. He smiled softly at Matthew. "H- hey."

Matthew grinned. "How are you?"

"Fine," Gilbert answered. The two happened to meet in the hallway during passing time. They were heading towards separate hallways, but they managed to let a conversation in before leaving. "What about you?"

"I'm doing well," Matthew said, averting his eyes from the boy. He still didn't know how to approach Gilbert about the letter situation. He wondered if he should be slow or to the point. "About yesterday, why did you suddenly run out like that?"

Gilbert closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about what happened in the library. Instead, he directed the conversation to another course. "Before I answer, can you tell me why you suddenly asked if I knew the person you were looking for?" He watched as Matthew's face turned slightly grim. Matthew didn't look happy to hear the topic change like that.

"I wanted to know if you and that person had plans," Matthew answered, "or if you were friends with that person. Or maybe something else." He stared at Gilbert's eyes, not wanting to back down. "I guess I was just curious."

The albino looked away. "Well, I don't know who you were hoping to see."

"It's not who I was hoping to see," Matthew muttered. "It's who I was looking for."

"And who were you looking for?" Gilbert asked. This wasn't going where he planned it to go. "What kind of person were you thinking of?"

"The person who wanted me to be there," Matthew answered. "And that's why I'm wondering why you were in there when no one else but me was."

Gilbert was caught. He was cornered. He was almost speechless. "I just needed to look something up."

Matthew shook his head. "First of all, none of the students here use the school library after school hours. Usually they would go during lunch, and if they needed information after school then they'd go to the local one since it has more books. Second of all, you don't even look like you were trying to find something. Plus, you don't seem the type to read a lot."

Oh, the boy was good. "I don't like going to the local library." Okay, that was actually the truth. He never liked going in the local library since it was too big for him to handle. "And I have to look up some stuff for my history project." That wasn't a lie either.

Matthew grumbled and quickened his pace. "Why won't you just tell me why you ran out of the library?"

Gilbert kept up with only two longer strides than usual. "Maybe I keep my secrets, like you keep your own."

The two stopped and stared, the loud bustle of the crowd turning into soft murmurs. The both of them were so stubborn, and it took both of boys' willpower to keep in an accusing yell. The desire to keep their secrets were so strong, that it made it too obvious an answer. But humans are greedy. They wanted affirmation. Matthew pulled away from the stare and walked along the hallway, leaving Gilbert alone. The game wasn't over yet. This story is far from ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *First of all, I don't know how French really works. No joke, the only word I knew without searching is apple and the reason why is because of Tumblr.
> 
> Secrets and lies. Secrets and lies. What else will bring everyone together? _Friends._


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars are clouds of dust and gas living on nuclear fusion fated to someday disappear and/or become other parts of the solar system at which we study in awe.

Never love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary.

Oscar Wilde

"So how's Operation Love Letter?" Alfred lifted the hanging tree branch out of his way and let it fall back with a snap. "I forgot to ask yesterday. I was busy with practice."

"So was I," Matthew sighed. The both of them were heading to school, and the both of them were talking about the yesterday. Alfred was too busy with football practice yesterday, and Matthew was busy with hockey. "But he's really getting on my nerves."

Alfred raised a brow at his brother. "Why?"

"He keeps on running away from the conversation. Every time I bring the topic up, he pretty much derails the flow and tries to get _me_ to say something!" Matthew grumbled. He looked down at the pavement, watching as his feet stepped over cracks. "He's so stubborn!"

His brother rolled his eyes. "So are you."

Matthew glared at him. "Back at you."

"You know, it doesn't matter," Alfred pointed out. "The reason why he doesn't want to say anything is because you're right. Just try to get something to happen."

"Then what?" Matthew asked. "What happens afterwards?"

"I don't know. What usually happens in the rom-coms?"

Matthew glared again then shook his head. He raised his head to look up at the sky, and pointed out in his head that a particular cloud looked like a top hat. The sky was so blue today and the sun was shining brightly, but the wind was cold and strong. It really reminded him of the autumn weather. "If I get him to say something, everything will change."

"Why do you want everything to change?"

Alfred's words struck him. Things could go badly and end with him feeling worse than ever. But if it changed for his good, he wouldn't have to live like he held on to a petty grudge. "Because I can't look at him, knowing which parts were true, and continue thinking we're just kids from the same school. Because of that letter, we're not."

"So everything has to change..." Alfred mumbled. He turned his face to Matthew, his brows furrowed together. He didn't want this. Something about this entire thing felt like it was a story lasting for years and years. "But what about me? I don't want to change."

Matthew sighed. "You aren't. It's my problem."

"I'm your brother," Alfred mumbled. "It doesn't work like that. Whatever happens to either of us will affect the other."

Matthew looked up at the top hat cloud. The rest of the walk was silent.

* * *

 

"So..." Francis drawled. "What happened?"

Matthew groaned under his breath. The relentless games of twenty questions with everybody were getting on his nerves. "He won't answer my questions."

Francis clicked his tongue. "Stubborn bastard."

"But it's not like I'm that interested," Matthew said. "I just want him to stop bothering me all the time."

"Is there something the matter, Matthew-san?" Kiku wondered, walking up. "You look tired."

"Actually, I am." Matthew turned to Kiku and smiled widely. "You've been really nice to me, Kiku."

The teen shook his head. "It's nothing. I just feel worried for you. Are things going well with the secret admirer?"

Matthew suddenly felt guilty for not telling Kiku anything the past few days. The boy was kind enough to lend an ear whenever they spoke, yet Matthew never told him what has been happening. Matthew started to feel as if they were becoming closer friends due to the recent incidents. "Actually, he's not a secret anymore. Well, he sort of is, but he won't admit it."

Kiku nodded as he shoved his backpack into the locker. "So the sender... was a boy." He looked up at Matthew. "Were you surprised?"

"Not too much... I didn't panic."

"What is the problem now?"

"He's trying to keep it a secret from me," Matthew explained with a huff, "even though I already know that he's the sender."

The Japanese boy hummed back a response. "I suppose you should try to understand where he's coming from, Matthew-san."

"What do you mean?"

"He probably feels very conflicted as of now, if he truly... likes you. He must be trying to weigh his options of being rejected and having a relationship with you."

Matthew considered Kiku's thoughts. "You're probably right, Kiku. Thanks." Matthew closed his locker. "I should go talk to him."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Francis asked hopefully.

"No." Matthew glared at him. "And don't even _try_ to follow me."

Francis shrugged. "I can always get someone else to tell me what happened."

"You are very nosy, Francis-san," Kiku commented under his breath.

"Oh, Kiku, how very sweet and innocent you are!" Francis laughed. "Aren't you even slightly interested?" Kiku sighed, but other than that he was silent. Francis shook his head disapprovingly. People should be more curious about their friends' love lives, he thought.

Kiku gripped his notebook tightly and pulled it to his chest before stealing a furtive glance towards Francis. Seeing that Francis wasn't suspicious, Kiku left quietly.

* * *

 

Matthew begged every force in the galaxy to let him find out what Gilbert was hiding from him. He stared at the boy accusingly as Gilbert sputtered lightly.

"I- What are you doing here?" he asked. His head turned away from the sight of Matthew and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"I just wanted..." Matthew slowly delivered, "to let you know that I just want the truth. I promise I won't think of you weirdly."

Gilbert's eyes trailed over to Matthew's purple eyes and he regained his grip on the textbooks in his hands. "The truth about..."

"What happened in the library," Matthew finished. Their feet were locked on the floor, not moving an inch from where they stood. No one dared to leave. No one dared to run away. This is what Gilbert feared, and this is what Matthew was waiting for. So they stood quietly, not wishing to disturb the peace between them just yet, until Gilbert decided to speak up.


End file.
